Nunca supe que necesitaba
by Princess Emi Kitty
Summary: Soul tiene un pequeño plan para decirle a Maka lo que siente por ella... aunque nunca espero que fuera tan dificil, ¿lo lograra? Fanfic basado en la cancion 'Never knew I needed' de Ne-yo :3 Pasen y lean n.n


**H****ola, pequeñines. Les traigo un fic nuevo, lo hicimos mi novi….ejem, mi mejor amigo y yo, espero que sea de su agrado, aceptamos críticas, tomatazos, abucheos etc.**

**Sin más, con ustedes, el fic.**

Era mediodía en el Shibusen. Muchos alumnos descansaban fuera de sus salones, después de un arduo examen. A excepción de dos chicas, que aun permanecían en su salón de clases, hablando sobre este.

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen, Tsubaki?- le pregunto la rubia a su amiga azabache.

-Me costó un poco, pero yo creo que me fue bien- respondió, apoyando los brazos y la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

-Sí, la verdad estaba bastante difícil… ¿Cómo les habrá ido a los chicos?- pregunto Maka, mirando a la puerta.

Y como por arte de magia, Black * Star pateo la puerta, como comúnmente lo hacía y lo seguía Soul, con las manos en sus bolsillos y serio. Maka al verlo, un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

-¡Yahoo¡ ¡Estuvo difícil, que emoción¡- grito Black * Star, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Soul; y Tsubaki cayo de la silla.

-No veo el porqué te emocionas, si tu nunca estudias- comento el albino, fastidiado.

-Hablando del rey de roma- dijo Tsubaki, volviendo a sentarse. – ¿Cómo te fue, Black * Star?- le pregunto a su técnico, preocupada como siempre.

Black * Star y Soul se sentaron junto a las chicas. Soul apoyo sus manos en la nuca, mientras que el ''ninja'' subía los pies al escritorio.

-A un dios como yo, no puede irle mal- le respondió a la azabache con orgullo.

Tsubaki solo paso una mano por su frente, mientras que el chico albino aguantaba sus instintos asesinos, pero la voz de su técnico lo interrumpió.

-¿Y a ti como te fue, Soul?- le pregunto Maka.

-Nah, los exámenes no son nada ''cool'', pero se hace lo que se puede- le respondió el chico guadaña, con un pequeño tono de confianza.

-Ya veo…-suspiro Maka, y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y a ustedes?- le pregunto de vuelta.

-Nos fue bien, pero nos costó un poco- respondió la rubia, algo cansada.

Siguieron hablando, cuando de repente Soul le pico el hombro a Black * Star.

-Black * Star… ¿Dónde me dijiste que tenias que ir?- le pregunto al ''ninja'', entre dientes y señalando la puerta con sus ojos.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Black * Star, y Tsubaki volvió a caer de su silla.

-Si…tú- respondió el chico-guadaña, azotando su cabeza contra el escritorio.

-¡Te hablan a ti, idiota¡- le grito Maka, con un librote en la mano.

El ninja se asusto, y recordó que él y Soul tenían un pequeño plan.

-Ah, cierto-se levanto de su lugar y tomo a Tsubaki de su brazo. –Tsubaki, acompáñame, tengo que hacer un mandado.

-oh, c-claro. Maka-chan, hablamos después- le dijo Tsubaki a la rubia, y siguió a su técnico.

-¡Hey¡- los siguió a los dos con el libro en la mano. – ¡Black * Star, estábamos hablando¡- les grito Maka, roja de rabia.

-¡Lo siento, Maka, hablamos luego¡- y desaparecieron de su vista.

Maka se calmo un poco y se volvió a sentar en su lugar. El chico la vio y se sentó un poco más cerca de ella.

-Eh, Maka… ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto el arma a la rubia, quien estaba muy callada.

-Sí, bien.- respondió y sacaba un libro, leyó su portada y comenzó a leerlo.

-Y tú como siempre tragando libros, serás boba- le comento su arma, fastidiado.

-Ngh… ¡Maka CHOP¡- y le dio en la cabeza con mucha fuerza.

Soul cayó al suelo, casi muerto mientras que Maka salía del salón, aparentemente molesta.

-¿Por qué lo vi venir?- comento desde el suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

Se dio cuenta que Maka se había ido, y salió del salón. La chica no estaba lejos, pero se alejaba.

-¡Hey, Maka, espera¡ ¡MAKAAAAAAA¡- le grito y la rubia se dio la vuelta, enojada-

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ¡?- le grito de vuelta.

Soul se detuvo en seco. No sabía que decir. Lo único que pudo hacer es caminar hasta llegar frente a Maka, cabizbajo y con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Nada…- dijo de forma de respuesta, mirando sus zapatos.

-Mejor me voy a buscar a Tsubaki, nos vemos- y se dio media vuelta, con intencion de irse.

-¡E-espera¡- exclamo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica rubia.

-¿Ahora qué?- y volteo de nuevo, notablemente molesta.

Al chico de cabello albino se le partió el corazón. Odiaba ver a Maka enfadada con el, y más si es por su culpa. Trago en seco y soltó un suspiro, sin poder ver a Maka a sus ojos jade.

-¿te enfadaste?- Soul hizo una pregunta tan obvia que sintió que una gota de sudor rodo por su frente.

-No, no estoy enfadada.- respondió la rubia de manera seca.

-No te enfades…-le dijo Soul, el conocía tan bien a su técnico que sabía cuando mentía y cuando no.

-Entiende que no me enojo- respondió de nuevo, y bufo molesta, a punto de golpearlo con su libro.

Las mejillas de Maka estaban rojas de enojo y Soul esbozo una sonrisa burlona, pero a la vez enternecedora. Sin pensarlo, abrazo a s técnico, y más que eso su mejor amiga…su amor en secreto. Maka seguía sonrojada, pero esa vez de vergüenza. Los brazos de Soul rodearon el delgado cuerpo de la rubia y la apretó, ni muy fuerte ni muy suave.

-No estaría nada de ''cool'' que mi usuaria se enojara conmigo.-le dijo suavemente, mientras enredaba en sus dedos una de las coletas de la técnico. –No te enfades conmigo, por favor.- suplico y cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento.

La chica soltó una risita y le devolvió el abrazo. Pasaron así unos minutos, hasta que a Soul se le ocurrió una idea para pasar la tarde juntos.

-Maka, ¿te gustaría ir por un helado?- le pregunto a Maka.

-¿eh?- la chica se separo unos centímetros.

-Ya sabes, un postre helado y dulce.- le explico de manera tierna.

-Soul, eso ya lo sé…-suspiro y soltó una risa nerviosa. –A lo que me refiero es que, ¿me estas invitando a salir?

-No, que va, estoy invitando a Blair.- dijo coquetamente.

Maka Chop.

-E-es broma, es broma.- dijo, disculpándose y sobándose la cabeza.

-Mas te vale…-comento enfada.

-Claro que es a ti, boba… ¿entonces?- le pregunto, viéndola a los ojos.

-Claro, me encantaría.- fue la respuesta alegre de Maka. Hace tiempo que no tenían un tiempo de calidad, juntos.

-''se ve tan tierna cuando se enoja, pero lo es más cuando sonríe…''- pensó y se sonrojo.

Caminaron un ratito, hasta quedar afuera de la biblioteca.

-Bueno, ¿nos vemos más tarde?- le pregunto Maka a Soul, con intensiones de entrar a la biblioteca y leer el resto de la tarde.

-Claro…pero, por favor, ya no me golpees.- le suplico, sobándose la cabeza.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo. –Bueno, hasta pronto.- se despidió, pero el chico de nuevo la tomo del hombro.

-Hey, espera… ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto.

-Pues a leer.- fue la respuesta de la rubia, señalando el libro que tenía en una de sus manos.

-ow, ¿te puedo acompañar?- le pregunto, con ojitos de borreguito degollado.

Maka no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Soul? ¿Soul Eater Evans pidiendo acompañarla, y además, a leer? Que seguía… ¿Black * Star un ninja silencioso? O quizás un Death the Kid mas ''asimétrico'' Quien sabe…

-Claro, pero yo creí que odiabas leer…- le decía, mientras se dirigían dentro la biblioteca.

-No, no odio leer, solo que es muy poco ''cool''- le respondió el albino.

-Ya entiendo…-suspiro y le sonrió, sentándose en un escritorio y abrió su libro.

-Pero, me quedare contigo- y se sentó a su lado.

Paso una hora y Maka seguía en su libro, y también hacia apuntes. Al arma le sorprendía de que Maka no estuviera aburrida, y podía leer por horas y horas. Soul de verdad estaba aburrido, se estiraba, se recogía, y así sucesivamente, pregunto si tenían revistas o mangas, y la respuesta fue ''no''. Volvió donde su compañera y se sentó, bufando de aburrimiento. Y de pronto, agarro una de las coletas de ella, jugando con el mechón de cabello. Maka dejo su lectura al sentir aquella ''caricia''.

-Eh, Maka…- la llamo mientras enredaba la coleta en sus dedos.

-¿Si, Soul?- leyendo aun, le respondió.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- le pregunto el albino, asomando la cabeza curiosamente.

-Sobre los detalles de las almas- le respondió, sin despegar la vista del libro.

El chico despego la mirada del libro como si fuera lo más feo del mundo. Otra cosa que le extrañaba de su técnico… ¿Cómo podía leer algo tan aburrido?

-¿Tienes algún problema?- le pregunto Maka al chico.

-N-no, para nada.- fue la respuesta del chico, rascándose la nuca.

-Tenemos exámenes en unos días, y quiero que me vaya bien…- comento Maka, enfadándose.

-Por lo menos, pensé que leías algo interesante.- apoyo la cabeza en su mano y resoplo, notablemente disgustado.

-Tú sabes…que esto para mi es interesante.- la sangre comenzó a hervirle a la chica, Soul nunca la dejaba estudiar en paz.

-o tal vez, esperaba que leyeras una de tus ridículas novelas de amor.- y Soul soltó una risa, algo burlesca.

Gota que rebalso el vaso. Maka se sonrojo hasta las orejas, cerro el libro y espero unos segundos.

-Maka… ¡CHOP¡- y una vez más, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su librote. Soul cayó sobre el escritorio, quejándose y a la vez, lamentándose.

-M-Maka…no era necesario.- el chico estaba mareado.

-¡Para mi si¡- tomo el libro furiosa, y sale de la biblioteca. –'' urgg, es un verdadero idiota…no sé cómo me enamore de el…''- se sonrojo al pensar en ello…Maka se había enamorado del patético, sarcástico Soul, pero tanto tiempo juntos termino cautivando su corazón.

Soul salió de su ''trance'' y siguió a su querida técnico. Cuando logro alcanzarla, la tomo de la mano.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- interrogo a la rubia, enojado.

-¡El problema es que yo quiero estudiar y tu siempre interrumpes¡- grito Maka, en forma de respuesta.

La aprisiono contra una pared, viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Y para qué rayos quieres estudiar?- Soul estaba serio, o quizás enojado.

-¡Para ser la mejor técnico de guadañas¡- Maka se soltó.

-Ja, siempre he creído que estudiar es para gente ñoña, estirada y muy poco ''cool''- comento el albino, con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

Maka le iba a dar otro de sus Maka-chop, pero el chico logro sujetarle su brazo antes de que se estrellara contra su cabeza. La miro a los ojos, estremeciendo a Maka.

-¡oye¡ ¿Qué…?- las mejillas de Maka se tornaron rojas y su corazón se acelero al sentir que la mirada escarlata de su arma se clavaba en la suya.

-Mira que eres boba, lo que trato de decir es que no entiendo porque estudias, si eres la mejor.- y la soltó.

Maka desvió la mirada, avergonzada, su corazón latía a mil, estaba a punto de estallar. Soul muy pocas veces, casi nunca era así con ella, pero cuando lo era, la hacía muy feliz. El albino de nuevo tomo su mano.

-Te la pasas comiendo libros, cuando no hay persona mas lista, inteligente, valiente y… ''cool'' que tu.- le comento a su amada técnico, con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

-Y-ya cállate.- le dijo Maka, nerviosa.

-Y…no pude tener mejor compañera.- le confesó su arma, tratando de verla a los ojos.

-¡Debo irme¡

La rubia se soltó y comenzó a caminar, pero Soul la tomo por el brazo, evitando que se fuera. ¿Por qué huía cuando trataba de abrirle su corazón?

-Maka, ¿Qué sucede?- la giro para verla a los ojos, pero la técnico desviaba la mirada.

-T-tengo que hacer.- mintió Maka, tratando de librarse.

La guadaña noto el sonrojo y el nerviosismo de parte de su compañera, ¿Qué le pasaba? Eso no era común de parte suya.

-¿Qué ocurre? Estas muy roja.- poso una mano en la frente de Maka, y por acto reflejo, esta la quito.

-Solo tengo…calor…- y de nuevo mintió.

Rio para sus adentros al ver a Maka en su fase de niña enojada, y eso le gustaba. La soltó, tomo el libro y le dio un pequeño ''Soul-chop''.

-¡H-hey¡- reclamo Maka, no le había dolido pero si molestado.

-No seas mentirosa.- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, devolviéndole el libro.

-¡No soy mentirosa¡- y se puso más roja todavía.

-Claro que si… estas enojada porque no pudiste pegarme con el libro.- Soul parecía enfadado.

-N-no…- tartamudeo Maka y bajo la mirada, apenada.

-¿Y entonces?- se cruzo de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

Maka no sabía que decir, ni siquiera estaba molesta con él, solo le enfadaba guardar esos molestos sentimientos que con cada sonrisa, momento, Maka-chop…iban creciendo.

-Solo…no me gusta que me molesten mientras leo…es todo.- no mintió del todo.

Soul suspiro y le regalo una sonrisa, enseñando sus peculiares y filosos dientes.

-Está bien, pero…- se acerco y le quito el libro.-... olvida eso por un rato, ¿vamos por el helado, si?

-Sí, vamos…- le dijo, calmándose un poco y sin verlo a los ojos.

Caminaron, cruzando el Shibusen. Un silencio incomodo reinaba entre ellos… ¿Qué pasaba?

-'' ¿Por qué tan nervioso, Soul?''- en su mente se escuchaba la molesta voz del diablillo, y la música del tocadiscos.

-'' ¿otra vez tu? ¡Ya cállate¡- le grito a ese fastidioso enano rojo.

-oh, espera un poco…le avisare a Tsubaki que saldré.- Maka interrumpió la conversación y se alejo.

-¡E-espera¡- pero ya se había ido.

De la nada estaba en el Black room, vestido con su esmoquin negro y camisa roja. Estaba con la mirada en el suelo, algo triste.

-Ja, ja, ja.- rio el diablillo, burlándose el deprimido chico. –aun no quiero ir dejar a mi Maka.

-¡Te dije que te callaras¡- le grito, entre molesto y triste.

-Admítelo, ella prefiere estar con su amiga que contigo, mocoso.- le dijo parándose en frente de él, con su típica sonrisa maniaca.

Soul se sentó en una banca, esperando a Maka. Miro para todos lados y de su bolsillo saco un libro pequeño, era azul y de pasta dura.

-Maka… ¿Qué hare con estos sentimientos?- murmuro, abriendo el libro.

Paso un rato y Soul vio que la chica rubia venia saliendo.

-¡Ya vine, Soul¡- exclamo la técnico de manera alegre.

El chico–guadaña sonrió al verla, pero, ¿y Tsubaki? Se supone que iba por ella, ¿o no?

-¿N-no encontraste a Tsubaki?- pregunto torpemente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Sí, pero le dije que saldría y se fue con Black * Star- respondió la chica rubia, sentándose a su lado.

-Ya veo…-Soul dejo de verla y se perdió en sus sentimientos.

Pensaba, ¿Cómo demonios le iba a decir sus sentimientos? El tenía miedo, si Maka no sentía lo mismo, arruinaría todo. Dejaría de ser su amiga, su compañera, y quizás se buscaría otra arma… No, no podría vivir si llegase a pasar aquello.

-Soul… ¿tu lees?- Maka lo saco de sus pensamientos con esa pregunta.

-¿Eh? ¿Leer?- Soul no se había dado cuenta de que tenía el libro afuera de su bolsillo y además, abierto.

-Sí, anda, déjame ver que leías.- se levanto y trato de quitarle el libro.

El chico se levanto y escondió el libro tras su espalda. Si Maka sabia lo que tenia escrito ahí, se reiría o quizás…pensaría que es raro.

-Estás loca, yo no leo.- el chico intento zafarse de esta, de dejar que le hiciera preguntas.

-Anda, di que si.- pidió Maka, con ojitos suplicantes.

-No.- Soul intento ponerse serio, pero la verdad, ¿Quién se enojaría con Maka cuando te pide algo y además pone carita de perrito regañado?

En ese momento se quedo pensando, más bien se distrajo y Maka, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le quito el libro.

-¡JA, JA¡- Maka rio y corrió un par de metros.

-¡Maka, no¡- Soul intento alcanzarla, antes de que la chica se pusiera a ojear su libro.

-Veamos, ¿Qué tiene el señor Evans?- y Maka abrió el libro en una página al azar.

-Maka Albarn, dame eso.- y en vano, intento alcanzar el libro. Estaba perdido.

-Ejem…- aclaro su garganta y comenzó a leer. –**''****Maka estaba decidida, aunque no teníamos ninguna posibilidad, sólo la vi peleando conmigo en sus manos... Luchaba como sí no hubiese un mañana, con valor, con corazón... Maka es simplemente genial''**- leyo Maka, haciendo que sus mejillas y las de su compañero se tornaran rojas. –Je, je, je, oye, ¿en serio soy así para ti?- rio Maka.

-Pues…si. Maka, ya leíste suficiente.- intento quitárselo de nuevo, muy apenado.

-¿en serio? Esta genial.- dijo, buscando otra página para leerla. Libro curioso, mas Maka, no es buena combinación.

-Maka, dame eso.- la guadaña se estaba cansando. Demonios, si sigue leyendo más adelante…tenía que detenerla.

-Ah, aquí hay algo mas… **''****No sé porque me pega... Sólo la molesto, pero no es para tanto, a veces creo que le gusta golpearme pero no lo se... Sí he de admitir que la molesto porque se ve tan graciosa cuando se enoja, y aunque sus golpes duelan... Da gracia ver su expresión cuando lo hace... Maka es muy divertida''**.- leyo de nuevo, sonrojándose mas, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. –Je, je, oye, ¿de verdad soy divertida?- pregunto avergonzando al chico.

-Pues…si… ¡Maka, dame eso¡- rogo nuevamente el chico, desesperándose.

-No quiero, es que es tan lindo.- dijo Maka, empezando a leer otra página. –**''****a pesar de que habíamos ganado, ella se puso a llorar, se recargo en mi pecho y mientras me golpeaba patéticamente, me decía que yo era un idiota... No soporto ver a Maka llorar, me hace sentir raro por dentro, y quisiera calmar su llanto, pero no puedo. Sólo pude abrazarla, la abrace fuerte y le dije que todo estaba bien, que no me había pasado nada... Nos quedamos así un rato, fue maravilloso, Maka es muy tierna, aunque a veces me peque de mis casillas... Es la mejor compañera''**- El corazón de Maka comenzó a latir fuertemente debido a la emoción que le causaba leer esas bellas palabras escritas por su amor en secreto. –Vaya, Soul…no se que decir…- dijo Maka suavemente.

-No digas nada…- el chico se sonrojo, y miro el suelo, muy avergonzado.

La chica noto esto, y se acerco al chico, besando su cálida y sonrojada mejilla derecha. Soul al sentir sus labios sobre su piel, se estremeció y su corazón le decía a gritos que sacara esos sentimientos.

-Tu también eres el mejor compañero…- dijo Maka, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Gracias… ¡Maka, dame eso¡- y nuevamente, pidió en vano que le devolviera su libro.

-No, te lo pediré prestado por un tiempo.- dijo la chica, guardándose el libro en el bolsillo de su saco negro.

-¡Hey, eso no se vale¡- el chico frunció el seño.

Pero la chica comenzó a reír. Luego volvió a sacar el libro y se lo dio en la mano, haciendo que el pobre chico se apenara cada vez más.

-Es broma, ten.- y le dio una sonrisa.

Acto seguido, Soul guardo su libro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Estaba verdaderamente apenado, sus más profundos sentimientos estaban escritos en ese libro, y por poco llegaba a la parte más comprometedoras.

-Sabes, no es nada ''cool'' leer ni mucho menos escribir, pero este libro es nuestra historia.

-Ya veo.- y Maka de nuevo sonrió. Le hacía feliz que Soul pensara así de ella.

-Maka, ¿vamos por el helado?

-¡Claro¡

Después de comprar, salieron de la heladería. Maka venia comiendo un riquísimo helado de fresa, mientras Soul uno de vainilla, pero estaba bastante pensativo. ¿Debía o no decirle sus sentimientos a Maka? La chica rubia dejo de darle lamidas a su postre, notando el silencio y seriedad de su compañero.

-¿Pasa algo, Soul? Estas muy pensativo.

-¿Eh?- Maka lo saco de sus pensamientos. –Este…no, nada…

-¿Seguro?

-''Cobarde, díselo de una vez''- y de nuevo esa molesta voz en su cabeza lo interrumpió. -¡Cállate¡

-¿Q-que me calle?- pregunto Maka, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-M-Maka, no era a ti.- el chico intento disculparse. –Es a este enano rojo que no deja de molestarme.- se refirió al diablillo.

-oh…

-Maka, ¿Por qué no vamos al observatorio?- sugirió Soul.

-Claro, vamos, me gustaría ver la noche desde allí.

Se dirigieron al observatorio, cuando sintieron una presencia. Cierta gatita purpura los observaba desde un tejado, y soltó un maullido.

-Maka, vámonos.- dijo Soul, intentando huir de esa sexy, pero definitivamente loca gata.

-¡Hey, esperen¡- la gatita salto y se transformo en humana. -¿A dónde van?-

-V-vamos al observatorio.- dijo Maka, algo sonrojada, debía admitir que se ponía celosa de Blair.

-Aw, Soul-kun, ¿y a mí no me llevas?- lo presiono contra su pecho, mientras que Soul luchaba por no sangrar de la nariz.

-Lo siento, esto es algo entre Maka y yo.- le dijo el chico, alejándose de ella.

-Aw, antes no eras así conmigo.- dijo Blair, intentando dar lastima, cosa que no sirvió.

-Ya vete.- le dijo Soul fastidiándose; y Maka se estaba enfadando también.

-Está bien, nos vemos.- comento, enfadada, se transformo en gatita y se marcho por un callejón.

Una vez que Blair se fuera…

-Que fastidiosa es.- comento Maka.

-¿Y qué esperabas de una gata? Mejor vámonos luego.

Mientras caminaban hacia su destino, Maka iba pensando, fue extraño…

-'' Vaya...me sorprende que haya rechazado a Blair...si siempre la veía a ella y a mí no por...- se detuvo y se mira el pecho -…en fin Maka...no pienses en ello...además Soul esta caballeroso.''

Soul seguía nadando en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si Maka no fuera su técnico?

-Maka, ¿has pensado en escoger a alguien más como tu arma?- pregunto, y acto seguido se arrepintió mentalmente.

La chica se detuvo. La verdad si había pensado en ello, ahora que lo mencionaba.

-La verdad…si, si lo he pensado.- confeso Maka, mientras miraba el cielo anaranjado, acompañado del sol agotado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en quien pensaste?- Soul casi pudo escuchar su corazón partiéndose.

-En nadie, solo lo pensé y no me gusto la idea.- esas palabras fueron un alivio para Soul.

-uff…que alivio.- suspiro el chico.

-No podría pedir mejor compañero que tú.- confeso la rubia, mirando sus botas.

-Maka…- Soul se sonrojo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica. –Yo pienso igual, Maka.

_**For the way you changed my plans**__**  
**__**for being the perfect distraction**__**  
**__**for the way you took the idea that I have**__**  
**__**of everything that i wanted to have**__**  
**__**and made me see there was something missing (oh yeah)**_

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos un largo rato. Salieron de su trance y siguieron su camino, tomados de la mano. Al llegar, el sol ya se había ocultado, dejando paso a la noche y a esa aterradora luna, riendo y sangrando por la comisura de los labios.

-Woa, que tarde se ha hecho.- dijo Maka, admirando el cielo.

-Y eso que apenas llegamos.- comento el chico.

La noche era fría, pero ninguno de ellos lo noto. Una suave brisa agito sus cabellos, y seguían viendo las estrellas.

-¿Sabes, Soul? Me gusta salir a pasear contigo.- la chica fue la que interrumpió ese incomodo silencio.

-Y a mi también, pero es mejor cuando no traes un libro.

-Je, je, je, je, vale.- rio Maka.

Soul tomo de nuevo la mano de Maka, sintiendo su calor. Esta se sonrojo y lo miro a sus ojos rojos.

_**For the ending of my first begin**__**  
**__**(ooh yeah, yeah)(ooh yeah, yeah)**__**  
**__**and for the rare and unexpected friend**__**  
**__**(ooh yeah, yeah)(ooh yeah, yeah)**__**  
**__**for the way you're something that I never choose**__**  
**__**but at the same time something I don't wanna lose**__**  
**__**and never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)**_

-¿Sabes? Hoy es un día muy especial para mí.- dijo Soul, mientras su corazón latía a mil.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, ¿sabes cuál es?

-¿Tu cumpleaños?- la pregunta de Maka hizo que Soul soltara una carcajada y una gota de sudor resbalara por su cien.

-No, boba… ¿no te acuerdas?- pregunto una vez que dejo de reírse, y secarse una lagrima.

-Este…creo que no…- Maka se apeno y jugaba con sus índices, apenada.

El chico-guadaña titubeo un poco, ¿Qué hacer? Solo tenía una opción, después de todo, es mejor haberlo intentado, que no haber hecho nada, ¿no?

-''Debo estar loco…''- pensó mientras sacaba el libro de su bolsillo, para ojearlo. –Lee esta página.- le dijo a Maka pasándole el libro y desviando la mirada.

-Veamos… ''**... Y así me puse a tocar el piano, más triste no podía estar, y de pronto apareció ella… Fue la única que no se fue huyendo al ver mi poca común sonrisa y, además dijo que le encantaba como tocaba el piano, así conocí a una persona muy peculiar, la que quiso ser mi compañera, Maka Albarn es su nombre... Espero y seamos buenos amigos…**''- Maka se sonrojó al leer eso y lo recordó. –Je, je, je…el día en que nos conocimos…- sonrió tiernamente.

_**You're the best thing I Never Knew I Needed**__**  
**__**so when you were here I had no idea**__**  
**__**you're the best thing I never knew I needed**__**  
**__**so now it's so clear I need you here always**_

-Hoy es ese día, Maka…-le dijo Soul suavemente y tomo las manos de la rubia.

Se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo la cercanía de ambos, dejando que el tiempo pasara. La chica se acerco más y lo abrazo tiernamente, Soul se sonrojo pero no tardo en corresponder. Además, hacia algo de frio.

-Maka…

-¿Si?- se separo para verlo a la cara.

-Hay algo…que debo decirte…- comenzó a decir el chico-guadaña de manera suave, casi susurrando.

-Dime…

-Yo…Maka, yo…eres la persona más importante para mi…- confeso el albino, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

La técnico sonrió tiernamente, fue muy lindo de su parte decir eso, y le dio otro abrazo, pero esta vez noto algo diferente…Soul correspondió de manera desesperada.

_**My accidental happily (ever after oh, oh, oh)**__**  
**__**the way you slime and how you comfort me (with your laughter)**__**  
**__**I must admit you were not a part of my book**__**  
**__**but now if you open it up and take a look**__**  
**__**you're the beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh)**_

-¿Q-que pasa, Soul?

-Tengo miedo Maka… tengo miedo de no poder protegerte…si algo te llegase a pasar, yo…yo…- el chico tartamudeaba, pero Maka lo interrumpió.

-No digas eso, nada va a pasarme…- la chica de coletas intento consolarlo, pero pareciera que empeoro, ya que el chico comenzó a tiritar.

-Maka…

-Soul, me estas asustando…

El chico no tenía valor para decirle lo que sentía, era demasiado miedo…además, el nunca antes había temblado delante de alguien…hasta ahora.

-Maka, te quiero…- le dijo el chico calmándose un poco.

-Yo también te quiero Soul…

Soul se separo un poco y de nuevo saco su libro, buscando las últimas páginas…hasta que se detuvo por unos segundos.

-Maka, quiero que leas algo…- le pasó el libro y le dio la espalda, mirando la luna riéndose de lo patético que era.

La chica dudo, ¿y si era algo malo? Si no fuera así, el chico no estaría tan raro. Tomo un profundo respiro y vio la pagina, llena de palabras…

_**You're the best thing I never knew I needed (oh)**__**  
**__**so when you were here I had no idea**__**  
**__**you're the best thing I never knew I needed (that i needed)**__**  
**__**so now it's so clear I need you here always**_

-**''**** Mañana es el día... ¿Hace cuánto la conozco? Han sido 3 años maravillosos, tantas aventuras vividas, tantos bellos recuerdos, tantas batallas ganadas... Pero lo más importante... Cuantas sonrisas, miradas, lágrimas... Cuantas bellas palabras recuerdo de ella... Me parece que fue ayer que conocí a esta chica tan especial... Maka es un regalo que nunca espere tener, un tesoro que jamás espere encontrar, la felicidad que jamás pensé tener... Ella me ha dado una razón para seguir viviendo después de cada combate, ella es el ánimo de no rendirme, se ha convertido en mi fuerza y también mi debilidad… Pero... ¿Cómo guardarme lo que siento? Mañana podría ser mi última gran aventura con ella... Sí... Me enamoré de mi meister... No sé donde, ni a qué hora pasó, sólo sé que al pelear juntos, al sincronizarme con su alma, al comer sus ricos y raros desayunos, al perderme en sus ojos jade, me fue cautivando... Es mi amiga, lo sé, es mi usuaria, y sé que no debo sentir esto... Pero ya es tarde… ¿Como decirle que la amo? ¿Cómo explicarle que el motivo de arriesgar mi vida ha sido por amor?''**- Maka al leer esto, sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas, mientras sonreía. –**''** **¿Como decirle que cada minuto a su lado es la causa de una sonrisa en mi rostro? ¿Cómo decirle que tengo miedo a perderla? No me importaría enfrentar a cada bruja y a mil demonios sólo por verla sonreír… Mi quizá última gran aventura, la mayor de mis peleas, la mayor de mis proezas... Será decirle que la amo... Que ni por ser el arma de Shinigami ni por todo el podé****r**** del mundo, cambiaría el hecho de ser su compañero… Mi vida, mi cielo, mi amor... Maka Albarn... Este libro es muestra historia, historia que me encantaría seguir escribiendo a su lado... Le preguntare sí quiere ser mi novia, y lo que ella me diga... Irá escrito aquí...''**

Maka se secó las lágrimas que tenía en su cara y las que amenazaban salir de sus ojos verdes. Y vio al chico con un ramo de rosas rojas.

-¿D-de verdad?- A Maka le costaba hablar por causa del llanto.

-Maka…no tenía el valor para decírtelo…Esto no es nada ''cool'', pero… no me importa… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- puso delante de ella el ramo de rosas rojas, tan rojas como los ojos del chico.

_**Who'd knew that I'd be here (who'd knew that I'd be here oh, oh)**__**  
**__**so unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh, oh)**__**  
**__**undeniably happy (hey)**__**  
**__**said with you right here, right here next to me (oh)**__**  
**__**girl you're the..**_

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡- lo abraza y por el impulso, ambos caen al suelo, Maka sobre Soul.

-M-Maka…- Soul estaba muy sonrojado.

-Yo te amo, Soul…

-¿Eh?- ¿escucho lo que él creyó que escucho?

Maka solo abrazo a Soul y este cerró los ojos, recostando su cabeza contra el pavimento y sintiendo el cálido pero delgado cuerpo de su compañera.

-Maka…te amo…

-Y yo a ti…

_**You're the best thing I never knew I needed (said I needed oh, oh)**__**  
**__**so when you were here I had no idea**__**  
**__**you're the best thing I never knew I needed (needed oh)**__**  
**__**so now it's so clear I need you here always**__**  
**__**baby, baby**_

El chico sonrió y poso una mano en su cabello, soltando las coletas de la chica. Su cabello rubio cayo por sus hombros, Maka se veía linda con coletas, pero con el cabello suelto se veía realmente hermosa. Soul se incorporo y se acerco a su rostro.

-Te ves tan hermosa…- abrazo su cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano acaricio su mentón, finalmente dándole un beso.

Maka correspondió, abrazándolo por el cuello, sellando así su amor. El libro quedo botado al lado de ellos, y la brisa hizo que se abriera hasta la última página, revelando un ''**Eres la mejor cosa que nunca supe que necesitaba.** ''.

_**Now it's so clear, I need you here always…**_

**Fin**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado?**

**Les agradecería mucho que dejaran un review.**

**Se cuidan. Un beso. **


End file.
